


A Dusting of Orange

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: When facing her past, a young woman proves strong under fire.
Series: Writetober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	A Dusting of Orange

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flash fic in my Visions of Revelation universe for Writetober 2020.

While not coated, my high school monster gained definitions and details drawn in some strange orange dust used like black lines on a coloring page. More detail made my nightmare enemy of my teen years worse than memory and imagination.

“Hello girly. Miss me?”

“We’ll see. My aim has improved.”


End file.
